Quello che non vorrei
by Megnove
Summary: Come avevo preannunciato, ecco un'altra "correzione" del film 1980. Credo che la maggior parte di noi sia d'accordo sul fatto che il comportamento di 004 nel finale sia la cosa MENO in personaggio di tutto il film (il che è tutto dire). E pensare che sarebbe bastato così poco... Ispirata anche da una storia letta tempo fa, e con considerazioni sulle contraddizioni del personaggio.


**Quello Che Non Vorrei**

Heh. Così… è questo che si prova ad essere morti.  
>Buffo. Ci insegnano ad aspettarci una luce. Oppure il buio. Una specie di consapevolezza assoluta di tutto quello che è stato, e che sarà… Il giudizio istantaneo, insindacabile, su quel che è stato commesso in vita. Senza alcuna pietà. E poi via, alla tua punizione. O alla tua ricompensa. Eterna.<br>O questo, o il nulla. Come prima di nascere non c'eri, così dopo non ci sei più. Finito tutto.  
>Non mi aspettavo certo questo. Fluttuare nello spazio… attraverso una miriade di minuscole luci dorate. Pulviscolo rappreso in vortici… in forme sgranate… come una nebbia di lucciole. O forse <em>galassie<em>. Come se stessi guardando l'universo dall'esterno. Senza suoni. Senza nessun altro in giro. Dovrò continuare a vagare così in eterno? È questo l'aldilà?  
>O forse si tratta soltanto di un'illusione della mia mente dilatata al massimo. Dicono che il cervello può fare di questi scherzi, in punto di morte. Magari sono i miei ultimi istanti di coscienza e mi sto fabbricando l'idea di un quadro stellare cosmico perché nonostante tutto una parte di me <em>non vuole morire<em>?  
>Certo, se fosse questo che devo aspettarmi per tutti i secoli a venire… un'ininterrotta, infinita, dorata solitudine… sarebbe un po' una seccatura… ma tutto sommato potrei anche considerarmi fortunato. Dopotutto, nell'aldilà che mi prospettavano da bambino probabilmente sarei condannato all'inferno. Come <em>suicida<em>.  
>Potrei provare a ricorrere in appello. A dire che l'ho fatto per proteggere i miei amici. Che non era che <em>volessi<em> morire. Resta da vedere se mi crederebbero. Se ci crederei _io_.  
>Heh. A pensarci… quante volte, fin dall'inizio… mi sono ritrovato a dire e a fare quello che non avrei voluto?<p>

_−Comunque, non è che mi importi particolarmente. Non rimpiango il mio passato. Uh uh uh…_

Bella bugia. Lo dissi perché in quel momento ci credevo _davvero_… o perché _mi sarebbe piaciuto_ crederci? Volevo forse fare il tipo vissuto davanti a loro per tirarli su? O magari per tirare su me stesso? Magari pensavo che se mi fosse riuscito di convincermi che non ero più lo stesso di prima… che la mia vita come umano era definitivamente chiusa… avrei smesso anche di sentire questo dolore. Avrei potuto dedicarmi solamente a combattere senza rimorsi e senza rimpianti.  
>Certo. Se avesse funzionato.<br>Quante altre cose del genere… quante altre bugie… ho detto, da quel giorno in poi?

_Non riuscivo ad ambientarmi… non riuscivo a trovare lavoro.  
>Con un corpo del genere, tutti hanno paura di me.<em>

_Noi dobbiamo proteggere le nostre vite ad ogni costo! Che diritto hai tu di metterle in pericolo per degli estranei?_

_Non bisogna vergognarsi del proprio corpo. Si è quel che si è. Anzi, ormai abbiamo delle prestazioni superiori a quelle umane!  
>Piuttosto che tornare indietro… meglio andare avanti… diventare del tutto robot. Almeno ci si toglie un pensiero.<em>

_Smettila! Come posso essere un umano se sono fatto così?  
>Ormai servo solo a combattere… e quindi è questo che farò… ma per sopravvivere, io e le persone che mi sono care! Non certo per altruismo! Chiaro?<em>

_Tante persone… fanno del loro meglio per sopravvivere… nonostante il dolore che le accompagna ogni giorno.  
>Anch'io sono uno di loro.<em>

_Non abbiamo motivo di fare festa. È questo che ho pensato.  
>Non ne abbiamo, direi… quasi il DIRITTO. Noi… non siamo come gli altri. Qualsiasi momento di gioia, per noi, può essere soltanto una finzione.<em>

_C'è un solo modo di vedere la cosa. Comunque sia fatto il nostro corpo… è soltanto un involucro.  
>È come sei fatto DENTRO l'unica cosa che conta.<em>

Aspetta. Questo l'ho detto… oppure no? Non riesco a ricordare… oppure… è qualcosa che _dirò in futuro_?  
>Strano. È come se il tempo… non avesse più importanza. Come se questa dimensione in cui mi trovo fosse <em>appiattita<em>… si riducesse ad un piano bidimensionale… e io riuscissi a guardare in _entrambe le direzioni_.  
>Forse è questo che significa l'aldilà… probabilmente i miei sensi ci si stanno abituando… forse questa è soltanto una specie di <em>zona di passaggio<em>, e quando sarò pronto potrò andare oltre…  
>E cioè… dove?<br>C'è forse un posto speciale per quelli come me? Quelli come _noi_?

_Posso pure attivare la bomba. Lo faccio per salvare voi.  
>Tanto non ho comunque un granché di vita. E non è che mancherò a nessuno.<em>

Ma guarda quante contraddizioni. Ma guarda quante fesserie.  
>Posso anche dirmelo da solo. A se stessi non si può ribattere.<br>Il bello è che… sì… credevo a ognuna di quelle parole, mentre le pronunciavo.  
>Fare la morale agli altri… incoraggiare gli altri perché non si disperassero… e cinque minuti dopo dimenticarmi tutte le mie belle frasi, e tornare a vedere tutto nero. A crogiolarmi di nuovo nella mia autocommiserazione. Sì, autocommiserazione. Se fosse chiunque altro a buttarmelo in faccia, lo pesterei. Ma non posso mentirmi <em>da solo<em>. E comunque… non qui.  
>Mandare al diavolo tutto il resto del mondo che mi aveva fatto tanto male, e difendere solo me stesso e i miei compagni.<br>Mandare al diavolo anche loro, se mi sembrava che non si comportassero allo stesso modo.  
>Sospettare sempre e comunque di chiunque altro, supporre automaticamente che tutti fossero nemici o spie, perché tanto avrei avuto ragione più volte che torto. Proteggerci tutti dal mondo cattivo. Proteggere <em>me<em> dall'essere ancora ferito… e farla finita alla grande, da eroe, quando non ce l'avessi fatta più a sopportarlo…  
>Non <em>volevo<em> comportarmi così. Non _volevo_ essere un tale piantagrane. Ma pareva che non potessi farne a meno.  
>Come se non <em>l'avessi saputo<em> come avrebbero reagito.

_–Vai avanti e lasciami qui. Vi coprirò la fuga. Meglio che crepi uno solo piuttosto che tutti quanti.  
>–Non fare lo sciocco! Non siamo ancora a questo punto! Possiamo benissimo arrivare tutti insieme alla nave prima che…<br>–Ho detto vattene.– Mi volto. Punto la mano –la mia mano grigio acciaio, pesante, carica– contro di lui. Contro il mio amico che sgrana gli occhi allibito. –Lo sai che ci sparerebbero contro comunque appena partiti, a meno che non facciamo saltare in aria tutta la baracca. Questo è un momento buono come un altro per andarmene. E forse ho deciso che è quello giusto. Ce la farete lo stesso senza di me… e tutti quanti avremo quello che vogliamo.  
>Vedo lo stupore nei suoi occhi trasformarsi in rabbia. Mi viene quasi da ridere. In fondo è fatto così, il ragazzo. Sempre a pensare troppo agli altri, anche quelli che non se lo meritano. Non mi aspettavo altro. –Sei PAZZO?! Credi davvero che sarei… che saremmo così vigliacchi da lasciare indietro un compagno, qualunque sia il motivo? Tu…– Fa per muovere un passo avanti, e la mano gli va al calcio dell'arma. Sta tendendo i muscoli, calcolando mentalmente quanti microsecondi gli ci vorrebbero per raggiungermi, stordirmi e portarmi via con la forza. Lo vedo benissimo.<br>Ma ha dimenticato che i miei potenziamenti rendono anche me più che in grado di prevenirlo. Il primo colpo gli sfiora il torace mancandolo di un soffio, facendolo indietreggiare istintivamente. Il secondo colpisce il soffitto. Macerie e detriti metallici piombano tra noi due separandoci. Anche coi suoi poteri, tutti e due capiamo senza bisogno di parole… che superarli o rimuoverli richiederebbe del tempo che lui non ha. Specie con me che cerco di ostacolarlo.  
>–Lo capisci adesso, o no? Ho già attivato il conto alla rovescia. Puoi sprecare questi pochi secondi a cercare di farmi ragionare, o puoi correre alla nave e partire più in fretta che riesci. Sempre SE ci riesci. Quando i nostri inseguitori arriveranno qui, il primo colpo che riceverò azionerà il detonatore in anticipo automaticamente. Ti conviene lasciar perdere. Vattene e lasciami crepare in pace da solo. E comunque… se cerchi di avvicinarti di nuovo, sparo. E stavolta NON ti mancherò.<br>Crede che lo farei sul serio? Oppure no? E io, ci credo?  
>Ci fissiamo per un istante che sembra eterno. Il suo sguardo stavolta è più che sconvolto. È TRADITO.<br>Non volevo questo. Non volevo dirgli certe cose. Io… volevo…  
>Darei qualsiasi cosa per chiedergli scusa, in questo momento.<br>Invece il mio ghigno tirato resta fisso. Il braccio resta in posizione. L'istante passa… e lo vedo tirarsi indietro. Arrendersi. Le sue labbra formano senza voce la parola che volevo pronunciare io: «Perdonami».  
>Poi sparisce. È andato.<br>Mi sento pesante un milione di tonnellate. Provo vergogna di me stesso come mai nella mia vita…  
>Almeno ho il conforto che non durerà a lungo.<br>Sento i passi alle mie spalle. Formulo mentalmente un'ultima preghiera che gli altri riescano a salpare in tempo e a salvarsi. Poi il mio ghigno si allarga ancor più, e mi volto.  
>–Forza, brutti bastardi. Venite pure. Non immaginate cosa vi aspetta…<em>

Già. Si sono salvati… non certo per merito mio. Del mio _egoismo_. Del mio stupido… desiderio di morte. Altro che proteggerli. Li ho messi ancor più in pericolo… di essere coinvolti nell'esplosione. Di morire tutti senza riuscire a salvare i nostri amici… a fermare il male che minaccia tanti mondi…  
>Che razza di posa da superuomo. Per nascondere la <em>verità<em>… ancora una volta.  
>Non <em>volevo<em> che andasse a finire così. Eppure ho fatto di tutto perché accadesse.  
>Facevo finta di non saperlo… facevo finta di non crederci…<br>…ma dentro, non _potevo_ non essere certo di quanto avrebbero sofferto per me.

_Non… non ci credo… non può essere possibile…_

_Sob… sono sempre i migliori che se ne vanno… solo che… credo che lui non vorrebbe essere definito migliore…_

_È stata colpa mia. Solo colpa mia. Se fossi stato più deciso…_

_Brutto IDIOTA! (BANG) Come hai OSATO! (BANG) Mi avevi promesso che saresti tornato! Che sarebbe stato tutto liscio come l'olio! Solo parole al vento, eh?! È così che si mantengono le promesse, eh?! (BANG) È così che si MENTE ai tuoi AMICI?! (BANG, BANG, BANG) BASTARDO! Come hai potuto… come ACCIDENTI hai potuto… andartene… SENZA DI ME?!_

Sta prendendo a calci la paratia. Me le sento tutte in faccia e nello stomaco, quelle botte. Come me le prenderei se fossi lì. E non farei neanche niente per schivarle o contraccambiare. Me le merito. Sta… piangendo.  
>E anche gli altri. Chi visibilmente. Chi dentro. Tormentandosi.<br>È vero. Ho mancato alla mia promessa. Peggio… ho costretto _loro_ a mancare alla _nostra_ promessa. Quella che saremmo sempre stati tutti insieme. Che non ci saremmo abbandonati mai. C'è un _vuoto_ tra di loro adesso… _dentro_ di loro… che non potrà mai più essere colmato.  
>Sono stato io… il vigliacco.<br>Sento il dolore che provano. Non ho bisogno di immaginarmelo. È lo stesso che proverei io se uno qualsiasi di loro mi avesse lasciato.  
>Vedo queste immagini davanti a me nitidamente come un quadro, o come su uno schermo. Tutte in successione. Quelle delle mie bugie, dei miei sforzi, dei miei errori. E dell'assenza terribile che ho lasciato.<br>Sarà forse questa la mia punizione… il mio inferno… essere costretto a rivivere _in eterno_ ognuno di questi momenti?  
>Ma se fosse così… perché non vedo…<br>E perché sento… come se qualcuno mi stesse _chiamando?…_  
>Il panorama stellare si assottiglia sempre di più. Si deforma.<br>Comincio a sentirmi cosciente che c'è _davvero_ qualcosa al di là.  
>Che una volta che sarò in pace con me stesso… che avrò perdonato me stesso per gli errori commessi in vita… potrò scoprire cosa.<br>Forse… e questo pensiero mi fa balzare quel cuore umano che in vita non avevo più… forse… a meno che i miei peccati non siano troppo grandi… potrei anche sperare di rivedere… _lei?…_  
>Posso già avvertirne… la vastità… né buio, né luce… una sorta di immensa mente… indifferenziata… ma con <em>sfumature<em> diverse come esseri individuali.  
>Né esattamente l'oblio… né forse, esattamente il Paradiso. Perlomeno, non come lo si intende. Forse anche questo è frutto della mia immaginazione… almeno un po'… chi lo sa?<br>Una parte di me sente che dovrebbe ribellarsi ad esservi assorbito… un'altra… anela al riposo… come _sempre_… sempre la mia solita contraddizione…  
>E un'altra parte ancora sa… che qualunque cosa scelga… me ne pentirò amaramente…<br>Posso… abbandonare _definitivamente_ gli altri? Lasciar andare anche il mio dispiacere per averli abbandonati… le mie ultime preoccupazioni per loro? Se vado oltre… non ho nessuna garanzia di rimanere me stesso… forse non ricorderò chi erano… non potrò seguire quello che fanno… e non saprò nemmeno se riusciranno a vincere questa battaglia senza di me.  
>Eppure… non sono stato forse io a <em>volere<em> questo? Cosa potrei fare per loro, ormai? Come potrei aiutarli? Se ci tenevo tanto… sarei dovuto rimanere con loro. Ora è troppo tardi.  
>Mi sembra quasi… di sentire… una <em>voce<em> nota… un _sapore_, una _sfumatura_ nota… che mi tende la mano… mi promette la pace… che mi attira…  
>Sa… quanto l'ho aspettata? Quanto l'ho cercata?…<br>Quanto quel pensiero… mi ha costretto a vivere… e mi ha _impedito_ sempre di riprendere a vivere… di riaprire il mio cuore? Lo sa? Mi perdonerà per questo?  
>Mi vorrai ancora dopo questo?…<br>Io…

Qualcosa mi blocca. Proprio mentre sto per protendermi con tutto me stesso verso quella promessa… _qualcosa_ mi spinge a guardarmi indietro.  
>Una <em>forza<em> angosciata, in un impeto di potere che non ho mai avvertito prima, spalleggiato dall'intero cosmo… come un _filo_ che mi tira indietro, che grida il mio nome. Un _canale_ aperto nell'universo e una mano protesa disperatamente che mi prega di tornare.  
>Certo… è <em>lui<em>. Chi altro potrebbe essere? Chi potrebbe non rassegnarsi a perdermi così tanto da _piegare perfino le leggi della realtà_ pur di farmi dispetto?  
>Come ha acquisito tanta potenza? Deve essere riuscito a <em>vincere<em> alla fine… se pure contano ancora i concetti di inizio e di fine in questo posto… sento… che è soltanto un impulso momentaneo… che questo è l'unico tentativo che ha a disposizione. Presto qualsiasi cosa lo stia sostenendo, si esaurirà…  
>Non è arrabbiato con me. Pensa ancora che sia colpa sua. Mi sta cercando… mi sta <em>implorando<em>… ma non mi imporrà nulla. La decisione spetta soltanto a _me.  
>Abbiamo bisogno di te. Non possiamo restare soli senza di te. Per favore…!<em>  
>Dovrei ascoltarlo?… <em>Vorrei<em> farlo… _vorrei_ rimediare al mio errore… ma… sono così stanco… non ho già fatto abbastanza?… E poi… qui c'è… c'è…  
>E poi <em>lo vedo<em>.  
>In lontananza, lungo la serie d'immagini che proseguono all'infinito. Immagini del mio e loro passato e futuro. E laggiù, quasi al limite del visibile… un quadro di fiamme. Oscurità. Distruzione. Un cataclisma mai visto prima, già fisso e inevitabile nel domani. Sono <em>destinati<em> ad affrontarlo.  
>E <em>senza di me…<em> non sopravviveranno. Saranno sconfitti. Posso vederlo chiaro come il giorno.  
>La squadra non funziona se non siamo <em>tutti uniti<em>. L'abbiamo sempre saputo. Così come sono, non hanno speranze. No… il _mondo_… il _mondo intero_ non ha speranze.  
>Sarei <em>io<em> l'ultima speranza di salvezza del mondo…?  
>Mi volto… verso la presenza gentile in attesa. E ho come la sensazione di una mano levata a bloccarmi. Ad impedirmi gentilmente quanto fermamente di raggiungerla. Vedo quasi… il suo volto che scuote la testa.<br>Non posso… non posso abbandonarli, non è vero? Non posso mollare. Far loro questo _due volte_. Non è questo che tu vuoi…  
>Forse… ogni essere umano è a suo modo l'ultima speranza del mondo. Prima o poi. Almeno una volta nella sua vita. A noi… forse… capita soltanto <em>un po' più spesso<em> che agli altri.  
>È come se la mano invisibile accennasse indietro. Verso l'universo e la voce che chiama. Verso dove le forme stellari stanno confluendo come in un fiume che mi basterà seguire per ritornare a casa.<br>È l'unico modo che ho per farmi perdonare, vero?  
>È l'unico modo perché tu sia fiera di me…<br>Mi volto indietro. Non so cosa dovrei fare. Forse solo… immaginare di rispondere. Immaginare di protendermi per afferrare quella voce, quel braccio teso.  
>Sento… il peso del mio vecchio corpo, del mio vecchio dolore, tornare a gravare su di me, di più ad ogni istante.<br>Posso _scegliere_, non è vero? Lo _sento_ nella volontà del ragazzo. In questo momento, e ancora per poco, lui può farsi esaudire _qualsiasi desiderio_. Se volessi, potrei ritornare in vita completamente umano. Potrei restare con loro… non dar loro il dolore della mia scomparsa… e contemporaneamente _essere libero_ da una vita di combattimenti, di dure scelte, di cinismo autoimposto. Una vita… ad essere, a fare, quello che non vorrei.  
>È questo che mi offre. È questo che spera che accetti. Anche sapendo che così resterebbero indeboliti. La sua amicizia… il suo affetto per me arriva fino a questo punto. Me lo aspettavo.<br>Ma se accettassi… come potrei essere loro d'aiuto quando verrà il giorno del Giudizio?  
><em>Heh heh heh…<em>  
>Ecco che torna il mio ghigno.<br>Ecco che torna la mia contraddizione.  
>No. A questo punto… meglio togliersi il pensiero, non è vero? Meglio evitare anche solo la tentazione. E scegliere di nuovo quello che non vorrei.<br>No, amico. Restituiscimi il mio corpo… così com'era. Fammi tornare in quell'ammasso di proiettili e parti scompagnate che si guasta in continuazione, che ho imparato a conoscere e odiare. Perché altrimenti… non credo proprio che avrei il coraggio di ritornarci di mia volontà, dopo essere stato di nuovo umano anche solo per un attimo.  
>Sì. Certo. Lo so cosa vuol dire. Ma non è che ci sia molta altra scelta. In fondo è solo un involucro, l'ho detto io, no? O lo dirò. Che ci creda o non ci creda… cercherò di convincermene di nuovo. Che sia vero oppure no…<br>Sono già stato un vigliacco una volta, in fondo. Una volta di troppo. Non devo… non _voglio_ deludervi mai più. Se c'è qualcosa a cui tengo di più del mio maledetto orgoglio… se c'è qualcosa che _amo_ di più… siete _voi_.  
>Gli unici per cui posso rinunciare al riposo che desidero tanto. Gli unici per cui posso… sollevarmi al di sopra del mio cinismo… perfino del mio desiderio di <em>lei<em>.  
>E devo ringraziarti per avermi dato la possibilità di esservi ancora utile. Di poter mantenere la nostra promessa fino alla fine. Io… prometto che non la sprecherò. Che ti ripagherò per questo. In qualsiasi modo.<br>Le braccia dell'universo… le voci dei miei compagni… mi tirano verso la vita. Verso il suo sopportabile e insopportabile fardello.  
>La solita altalena tra disperazione e speranza. Deprimermi quando gli altri sorridono, spingerli ad andare avanti quando soffrono. E costringerli a sopportare il mio umore nero e le mie paternali, da un giorno all'altro.<br>Ma… è _così_ che loro mi vogliono. È questa la cosa giusta.  
>Però… il nostro incontro… è solo rimandato, non è vero? Tornerò di nuovo qui… e se avrò fatto ciò che devo… potrò ancora rivederti? Potremo ritrovarci?<br>E sento l'impressione di un sorriso nel tepore incolore del mondo di là che ho intravisto.  
>Solo per un attimo, sento il volto aprirmisi in risposta in un vero sorriso mio prima che svanisca tutto.<br>Sì. È la cosa giusta. Come lo è sempre stata, in fondo.  
>Posso non avere avuto… non essere mai stato quello che <em>vorrei<em>.  
>Ma ho sempre fatto, sono sempre stato… e sempre sarò…<br>…solamente quello che _voglio_.


End file.
